the_warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thornstar
Thornstar was an ancient ShadowClan leader. Little Note: Please do not edit this page if you are not being careful with the grammar, spelling, and other "errors" you are editing. Appearance Thornstar was a thin, light brown she-cat with thick, messy fur and blazing amber eyes. Her claws were unusually long, and she put them to good use in battle. She was long legged, allowing her to run at great speeds, but this usually caused her to crash into undergrowth and injure herself in the marshes. Personality Thornstar was sly, secretive, and intelligent. She was untrusting toward other Clans, shooting glares at other cats during Gatherings and sometimes untrusting of her own Clanmates. She usually lies at Gatherings to make her Clan seem superior to the others, and is extremely protective of her territory, launching a battle against a Clan if she catches a whiff of their scent on ShadowClan hunting grounds. Skills Thornstar can stalk silently through undergrowth, just like all ShadowClan cats can. With her unusually long claws, she's strong in battle, and has led her Clan to victory in countless fights. However, she hasn't proven great with hunting. She's very intelligent and learns quickly, but usually doesn't think before attacking other Clans, which has been proven as a weakness. While her Clan is still recovering from a previous battle, the other Clan usually attacks them back. History Thornkit was the smallest of the litter, but she was the dominant sibling. She constantly teased her brother, Sunkit. Her life went normally, until ThunderClan launched an attack on the ShadowClan camp. Thornkit's mother, Foxstrike, died trying to defend her kits and the leader at the time, Adderstar. Thornkit was shaken by her mother's death, but was able to move on, having been adopted by another queen in the nursery, Willowear. Thornpaw was the apprentice of a young warrior named Poppynose. She first thought this warrior would be a bad mentor, but she was greatly mistaken. Thanks to Poppynose's excellent training strategies, Thornpaw improved quickly, excelling in battle training, but not doing too well in hunting. Thornheart was made a warrior early, due to how well she did in a battle as an apprentice. She was once more quiet, and didn't talk with her Clanmates. She usually just sat and watched them. This didn't stop her from doing her duties as a warrior. In fact, she patrolled more frequently than her Clanmates. The leader liked this, and so when the deputy retired to the elders' den, he made Thornheart the new deputy. As leader, Thornstar attacked the other Clans constantly, establishing ShadowClan's reputation as a strong, cruel Clan to be greatly feared by the rest of the Clans. She sometimes stole prey from the other Clans during leaf-bare, and lied at Gatherings when her Clan was doing poorly. During one leaf-bare, a bout of greencough swept over all of the forest territories. Despite the medicine cat apprentice's attempts to heal her after his own mentor was killed by the greencough, Thornstar died of the sickness as well. Even though she had done bad things as leader, she was accepted into StarClan, for she followed the warrior code more times than she broke it. Fanfiction Appearances ''Thornstar's Rise'' Thornkit is born and is given her name by her mother, Foxstrike. She is later seen arguing with her brother, Sunkit, about playing games. When Sunkit returns to the nursery, Thornkit decides to tease him, calling him a 'mouse-brain'. She falls asleep and wakes up in the Dark Forest, where a cat named Darkpelt convinces her that she's in a secret part of StarClan. He leads her to a clearing where the Dark Forest cats train their apprentices, where she is introduced to the Dark Forest mentors and their apprentices. One Dark Forest cat, Cinderwhisker, calls her a puny kit and a mange-pelt, causing Thornkit to react by lunging at her. She was shaken and thrown against a tree, where she was confronted by Amberpaw. She fought Amberpaw off and was then accepted as an apprentice of the Dark Forest, because the Dark Forest cats claimed to see potential in her to become a skilled fighter. Thornkit sneaks out of the nursery at dawn and goes into the elders' den, but is caught by Specklepaw. She sulkily walks back to the nursery and curls up to sleep, but is interrupted by her brother and then by a battle call. Thornkit's mother dies, but she isn't shaken by the death. She is taken in by Willowear. A moon after her mother's death, Thornkit still has dreams in the Dark Forest. She appears in a clearing where Cinderwhisker is training her apprentice, Amberpaw. Darkpelt, Thornkit's Dark Forest mentor, is nowhere to be seen, so Amberpaw uses the opportunity to attack Thornkit. Thornkit, however, had watched the move Amberpaw learned during her training session with Cinderwhisker, and so when Amberpaw was about to launch the attack, Thornkit leaped out of the way. Amberpaw, however, doesn't stop there. She leaps onto Thornkit and sinks her claws into her throat, causing Thornkit to black out. Thornkit wakes up in the medicine cat's den, with Dustleap leaning over her, wondering how she had gotten her wound. Thornkit confesses, sending Dustleap into a fury. Sunkit simply stands around and comments as he wishes. Thornkit and her brother become apprentices, Thornkit being apprenticed to Poppynose, a young warrior, and Sunkit to Splashberry. Thornkit envies her brother, who seemingly got the better mentor to train with.Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Cats Category:StarClan Cats Category:ShadowClan Cats Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:She-Cats Category:FlightRewritten's OCs